<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Vampire Story by TheOtherXOPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364463">Just Another Vampire Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess'>TheOtherXOPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, Kurt who just graduated from highschool is looking forward to starting a new life in New York, the next, he barely escapes being killed. To make matters worse, he finds out that he isn’t exactly…human anymore, so his entire life is practically a lie. Oh, and he lands in a school for vampires, against his will, of course.<br/>Whether a certain cute boy could lighten up his mood?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Chandler Kiehl, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo, as my sister's birthday present, I decided to write a vampire story for her featuring all the gleeks, aren't I nice?<br/>Please bear with me, I won't be able to update it that often because I will be pretty busy...Anyways, enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Homework sucks.</em>
</p><p>But sadly, I need to do it, or else, I will get into, you know, trouble, and that would be kind of bad.</p><p>Let’s jump right to the case, capish?</p><p>
  <em>Vampires.</em>
</p><p>Let me tell you guys something about vampires.</p><p>Vampires are … so many things, but most importantly, they are misunderstood by humans like you.</p><p>You surely want to know why?</p><p>Well, where shall I start…</p><p>First and foremost, vampires are <em>not</em> like those wimpy pussies of Twilight. I mean seriously, guys, we are <em>no</em> fucking discoballs that sparkle in the sun. I think that Meyer bitch was on crack when she wrote those dirty stories about vampires, there is no other possible explanation.</p><p>Secondly, vampires do <em>not</em> combust at overexposure to the sun. Okay, sun is not really a vampire’s best friend, but it’s not like they would die if they sunbath. Seriously, who came even up with that idea? We are not made out of sugar or something.</p><p>Thirdly, vampires are born as such. If you humans think you can be changed into one by getting bitten, you are dead wrong, #<em>sorry not sorry</em> <br/>The vampire-gene is kind of rare, but it can be passed from generation to generation without anyone noticing.<br/>Those who are affected by the mutated DNA will change around the age of eighteen or nineteen, it’s different from vampire to vampire.</p><p>You surely wonder why you have never seen a vampire in your entire life, right? The reason, fellas, is that you don’t recognize them because they have been trained to hide from dumb humans like you are. But how do they learn to control their instincts and to not attack humans around them?</p><p>See, there is this special school people like to call (<em>Secret) <strong>A</strong>cademy for <strong>V</strong>ampires in <strong>T</strong>raining</em>, or shortly, AVT, (I know, I know, that name sucks, but sadly, we are not allowed to change it). Shortly after a vampire has changed, they will be discreetly taken to that school, but more about it later.</p><p>Fourthly, vampires have special powers. Okay, not really kick-ass-powers like superman or all those panty-wearing sissyboys, our powers are <em>more practical</em> like Mr. Schue likes to put it. At least, vampires are faster and stronger than humans and it is way harder to kill them as well.</p><p>Fifthly, vampires are known for their extraordinary beauty. Their eyes are brighter than those of ordinary humans, and no, <em>not</em> everyone has brown eyes because vampires are <em>no</em> freaking clones. The only thing every vampire has in common are their retractable fangs and their markings, a crescent moon on the backs of their necks that differs in colors from vampire to vampire.</p><p>Sixthly, vampires do drink blood, but they also need to eat normal food, like humans. If you imagine that vampires are bloodthirsty monsters that wait to suck people dry at night, well, I have to disappoint you. I have no idea why you humans always think that vampires are barbaric animals or something, but we are not. Not <em>always</em>. Yes, vampires do have certain…animalistic instincts, but human, hormone-driven teenage girls also do when they fight over a dumb autograph at a One Direction concert, you know what I mean?</p><p>Back to explaining what AVT is: Vampires would appreciate it if the knowledge about their existence would stay, you know, secret, that’s why some guy founded that school a couple of centuries ago. Even I have to admit that AVT is not that bad, according to its high reputation worldwide. If you think that this school is a sinister, medieval castle, you are wrong, my friends, because you nerds have seen way too many movies.<br/>Vampires don’t sleep in coffins either, that would be creepy and uncomfortable for certain activities. No, we prefer <em>beds</em>, like you do.<br/>And no, lessons at AVT do not take place at night. Actually, it’s a normal, boringly lame academy whose subjects kind of differ from human schools.</p><p>You surely want to know who I am, the person that was so nice to elaborate on the way vampires live, right, guys?<br/>I am Santana Lopez, one of the students enrolled at AVT, and, in case you are too retarded to realize it by now, a vampire that changed not long ago.</p><p>If you think that this story is about me, I have to disappoint you guys.</p><p>This story <em>won’t</em> be about a sexy Latina vampire chick like me.</p><p>
  <em>*sigh*</em>
</p><p>No, as homework, I have been chosen to silently observe and write down the activities of one certain vampire that goes by the name of Kurt Hummel, or as I like to call him, Lady Lips. When he arrived here for the first time, he was…how shall I put it…weird? Strange? Odd?<br/>I think you get what I mean. After some time, you will all grow fond of Lady Lips, like we all did…some did more, some less, but I digress.</p><p>Don’t worry, you guys, I won’t disappear, you will hear of my humble self every now and then. So all you gotta do now is lean back, put your feet up and enjoy the ride, preferably with a (blood sprinkled) Mojito in hand cause Pina Colada is for pussies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? </p><p>Comments are more than welcome ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-a couple of months earlier-</em>
</p><p>When Kurt looked around in his almost empty room, he couldn’t help but sigh. His drawers were empty, so were his shelves and his desk. It looked kind of sad, seeing his room get emptier and emptier, but at the same time, he was excited.</p><p>He just graduated from William McKinley high, that homophobic hellhole of a school he didn’t need to ever see again. Now, a brand-new period of life was starting for him, and it was kind of exciting. He already got accepted at top colleges in New York such as Julliard, Pratt Institute, NYU and even NYADA. It was so exciting, and he honestly couldn’t wait to live in New York, his most favorite city in the world.</p><p>Even though he found New York exciting, it still would be hard for him to leave his dad back in Lima, alone. Besides, Kurt grew up in Lima, it was his home. He would miss this small town even though people never made life easy for him due to his sexuality. Sighing, Kurt put his last things into the box and put it down on the floor. When he was about to turn around, someone hugged him from behind and Kurt startled.</p><p>“Surprise!”, a blond boy shouted and pecked him on his cheek.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Chandler, you scared the crap out of me”, Kurt gasped, laughing.</p><p>“Yeah, that was the point”, Chandler answered, smirking knowingly. “Are you already looking forward to our date today?”</p><p>“But our date is in a couple of hours”, Kurt noticed when he checked his watch.</p><p>Chandler smiled sheepishly. “Yes, I just couldn’t wait any longer to see my awesome boyfriend again.”</p><p>At that, Kurt needed to laugh. But then, he stopped laughing and looked serious. “I am going to miss you, Chan.”</p><p>Other than Kurt, Chandler didn’t get into his dream universities in New York so he will stay in Ohio and start his freshman at Lima’s college.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too, babe”, Chandler whispered, leaned over and kissed him as if it would be the last time. After he had pulled away, the blond boy forced himself to smile when he took Kurt by the hand. “Come on. I think I’m in the mood for an ice cream. And a new coffee shop opened not far away from here, and they have great iced coffees.”</p><p>Kurt grimaced. “But I’m not done packing”, he pouted, pointing at the stack of his clothes. “I want to get everything into the boxes so that I can get them to New York directly after dad and I have found a dorm, or an apartment.”</p><p>“That can wait a couple of hours, right?” Chandler looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “Pleaase?”</p><p>Sighing deeply, Kurt nodded. He could never say no to his boyfriend, especially not when he made that face. “I guess the packing can wait…”</p><p>When the two boys went down the stairs, Burt just entered the house. “You already done with packing, kiddo?”, he asked, surprised.</p><p>“Not yet”, Kurt answered contritely. “I am just taking a break. Chandler wants to buy me some iced coffee.”</p><p>Burt looked back and forth between the boys and laughed. “So you only want to go drink iced coffee? Are you sure you don’t want to do something else?”</p><p>“Dad!”, Kurt exclaimed, bowing his head, embarrassed. He was eighteen, almost nineteen, but still, his dad was treating him like a toddler. He quickly dragged Chandler out of the door before his dad could embarrass him even more. “We will be back soon, okay? Love you, dad!”, he shouted when they were already at the backyard.</p><p>It didn’t take the boys long to arrive at the small coffee shop, and ten minutes later, they were seating at a small table with iced coffees in their hands.</p><p>“You are right, this iced coffee is to die for”, Kurt moaned after he had taken a sip.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you so?”, Chandler smirked. “I am always right, babe, just for your information.”</p><p>Kurt was about to answer him back when a sharp pain suddenly jolted through his head and his neck. He flinched and started rubbing his forehead. Maybe carrying around boxes all day way no good idea at all and he strained a muscle or something.</p><p>“Babe? You okay?”, Chandler asked him, looking concerned.</p><p>“Y…Yes, I think so”, Kurt stammered. “I am just kind of tired because I did nothing but pack my things...” He went silent when he thought about that Chandler had nothing to pack as he wouldn’t go to New York. Wow, he really was a great boyfriend, pouring more salt into his wound was the right thing Chandler needed right now.</p><p>In order to distract himself, Kurt looked over to the TV that was hanging on the wall next to them.</p><p><em>“…in the past two years, 326 people in Ohio went already missing without a trace, ninety percent of these people are between eighteen and nineteen years old. All over the US, more than 4 000 teenagers that age disappeared without a trace. The investigators of Lima’s police department presume a mass suicide, a new cult where young people commit suicide within a larger group of strangers, an event that increased in popularity over the past years. Until now, the dead bodies of those people have never been found, but nevertheless, three quarters of the missing teenagers have been declared dead officially…</em>”</p><p>“Unbelievable”, Chandler muttered, shaking his head. “I cannot imagine killing myself with other people.”</p><p>Kurt just stared down his coffee. “To be honest”, he admitted quietly “I had been to that point where I thought about ending it. Everything was just so…pointless at some time, and the bullying didn’t really make it better. I just felt as if I was different”</p><p>“Because of you being the only gay kid in school that was out of the closet?”, Chandler asked softly.</p><p>When Kurt wanted to say that it was not only because of that, he stopped himself. As if Chandler would understand, he didn’t even understand it himself.</p><p>“Yes”, he decided to answer. “But then, someone came to my life. Someone who helped me see the bright side of life.” He took Chandler’s hand over the table and squeezed it lovingly. It was true, he didn’t know what he would have done if Chandler hadn’t changed to McKinley in their sophomore year. Chandler was his rock, not only his boyfriend, but also his best friend…and <em>only</em> friend.</p><p>The blond boy smiled at him. “You are welcome, babe”, he whispered. When he was about to get up to hug Kurt, the latter one flinched, holding his head.</p><p>“Are you sure you are okay, babe?”, Chandler asked him again, looking really worried right now.</p><p>This time, Kurt shook his head. His migraine was getting worse and worse with every minute that passed. He needed to go home and search for some Aspirin or Tylenol or whatever he could get that would relieve his pain.</p><p>Chandler held out his hand and got up. “Come on, then. Let’s get you back home. Maybe you will get a cold or something.”</p><p>The couple went back to Kurt’s house, walking in silence. Kurt wondered why Chandler was so silent all of a sudden. Did he insult him when he talked about his plans of New York? His plans Chandler wasn’t part of? They didn’t really talk about how their relationship would turn out if Kurt moved to another state, it was like a forbidden topic among the two of them. And to be honest, Kurt was scared of Chandler’s answer, that he didn’t want to maintain their relationship once Kurt was gone.</p><p>When they arrived in front of Kurt’s door, Chandler asked quietly: “Shall I come in with you? Or do you need time for yourself?”</p><p>Normally, Kurt would have loved to let Chandler in so that they could have fun together. He knew that his dad went to watch a football game with friends and wouldn’t come home soon, so they both had the house to themselves. But the stinging headache reminded Kurt why they went home in the first place.</p><p>“Sorry, Chandler, but I need to rest. I really don’t want to get sick”, he explained.</p><p>Although he looked disappointed, Chandler nodded slowly. “I understand.” He pecked Kurt on his cheek. “See you, babe. And if you are in the mood for talking, call me.” With that, he turned around and left the porch.</p><p>Kurt looked after him until he was gone and turned around to unlock his door. When he had entered the living room and closed the door behind him, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain again, but this time, it was way worse than back then at the coffee shop. He winced in pain and fell to his knees.</p><p>Trying to concentrate, Kurt dragged himself to the cupboard next to the TV where they kept all the painkillers. Maybe some pills would help, or so he hoped. He slowly sat up again, breathing in and out slowly to make the pain stop. After a while, it really did stop, but Kurt took some of the pills anyway and went up his room. Who knew, maybe all the stress about finals and getting into colleges really made him sick.</p><p>But before he could even close the door behind him, his body started feeling like it was on fire, and he fell to the floor, wincing in pain. Why did he feel like that? That was the last question Kurt thought before passing out due to the immense pain that was cursing through his body.</p><p>…</p><p>When Kurt came to again, he sat up jerkily as he had been lying on the floor of his room. Was it just a dream and did he fall asleep on the floor while packing his boxes? Did he really go to the coffeeshop with his boyfriend? Outside, it was already dark, and when he checked his watch, he realized that he had been out for almost ten hours. It was past eleven in the evening. What the hell was wrong with him?</p><p>Rubbing his head, Kurt got up on shaky legs, still feeling kind of dizzy. He didn’t feel tired at all so there was no point in going to bed again as he had already been sleeping…sort of. For some reason, Kurt felt…thirsty. And he felt weird as well. Something within him had changed, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.<br/>Maybe a glass of icecold and refreshing water would help him come to senses again. When he was about to leave his room, he passed his mirror on the way out – and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>Because something about him was…different. Hoping that he was just hallucinating, Kurt turned to the mirror – and gasped.</p><p>His skin was paler than usually, his eyes were unnaturally blue, and he was sure he had grown a few inches over the last hours. His canines looked sharper than what was normal…<em>humanly</em> normal. As if they were…</p><p>Kurt stumbled back in shock and fell back, his eyes widened. What the hell happened to him? Was this just a weird dream? A side effect because of the pills he had swallowed? Or was his theory right after all and he was hallucinating due to the stress? How would he explain that to his dad?</p><p>Suddenly, his door flew open and a man and a woman came storming in, aiming dangerously looking guns at him. “<em>Don’t move!</em>”, the woman yelled, and Kurt yelped. “What the…?”</p><p>“Finally, we got one, after all those years!”, the man added triumphantly, pumping his free fist in the air.</p><p>“What the hell are you even talking about?”, Kurt asked in shock. “What are you doing at <em>my</em> house?”</p><p>“Don’t try to play dumb”, the woman snorted, rolling her eyes. “You know exactly who we are.”</p><p>Kurt, however, shook his head. “No, no idea.”</p><p>The woman and the man exchanged annoyed glances. “We are hunters, duh”, the man explained as if he was talking to a four-year-old.</p><p>“Do I look like a deer to you? Or a rabbit?”, Kurt snapped, irritated. Now, he wasn’t scared anymore, rather annoyed. And he was slowly losing his patience. “Go hunt down wild animals elsewhere, but not at my bedroom! So would you please get out?”</p><p>At that, the duo in front of him laughed. “It’s cute of you to think that you have a say in this”, the woman chuckled, about to pull the trigger. “But you don’t, so please stop pretending that you do.” She looked at the man next to her, eyebrows cocked. “Hunter, do you want to put him down or shall I do it?”</p><p>Hunter smiled charmingly. “Ladies first, Harmony. We will both get the credits anyway.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s so nice of you. Thanks.” Harmony aimed her weapon at Kurt. “Well, bye, bye, little vampire.”</p><p>Confused, Kurt cocked his head to the side. “Wait, how did you just call m…?”</p><p>Before Harmony could pull the trigger, something was thrown into the open window of Kurt’s room that looked like a ball, that emitted some kind of gas. Hunter and Harmony collapsed immediately and passed out.</p><p>“What the…?”</p><p>Suddenly, another person came jumping into his room from the window (that was on the second floor, just sayin).</p><p>Confused, Kurt looked to the person in front of him, a boy around his age with dark brown, almost black hair, and golden, dazzling eyes. “We need to hurry”, the boy said, looking stressed. When he looked around in the room, he cocked his eyebrows. “Oh, as I can see, you already packed. Smart of you.”</p><p>“What…”</p><p>“But you can only take the most necessary belongings, nothing more, or else, it would be suspicious.”, the boy babbled.</p><p>“You…”</p><p>The boy had spotted the box with the name <em>Most important things</em>. “I’m afraid you can only take that one.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“We need to hurry, they will wake up soon”, the boy said, nodding to the people lying on the floor. “Those hunters have nothing better to do than to hunt down new vampires, how pathetic”, he spat.</p><p>“How…?”</p><p>Politely, the boy stuck his hand out. “Oh, I forgot, the name’s Blaine.”</p><p>All Kurt could do was stare at Blaine’s hand. “I’m Kurt”, he said after a while, shaking his hand.</p><p>“Well, Kurt”, Blaine grinned. “Nice to meet you. The AVT sent me to take you to that place safely.”</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“…is AVT? Oh, sorry, I didn’t explain it to you. Secret Academy for Vampires in Training. But I'm gonna explain it later, we need to hurry, or else, those bastards are going to slice us up or something.”, he said, looking down to Harmony and Hunter.</p><p>Kurt nodded slowly. Now that he realized that those people were not joking at all and <em>really</em> wanted to kill him, he felt how he slowly panicked.</p><p>In the meanwhile, Blaine had dragged one of Kurt’s bag out of the racks and dumped the content of some of his boxes inside it, but Kurt was too baffled to care.</p><p>Vampires <em>existed</em>?</p><p><em>He</em> was one?</p><p>People wanted him <em>dead</em>?</p><p>This was too much information for him. Suddenly, the two hunters on the floor started moving and Blaine looked kind of panicked. “We need to get out of here, now!”</p><p>“And what if I don’t want to?”, Kurt answered, hands on his hips.</p><p>Blaine took a deep breath, and it was not hard to miss that he tried everything to stay calm. “Listen, Kurt, you don’t need to believe me yet. But fact is that those people want you dead. And they will kill everyone who is important to you as well, so the best thing would be to leave so that these people are safe, right?”</p><p>When he said that, Kurt couldn’t help but think about Chandler. Or his dad. These were the two most important people in his life, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to them. And although it hurt, he knew that Blaine was right.</p><p>So Kurt sighed deeply before he nodded. “And what shall we do now?”</p><p>“Follow me”, Blaine said and rushed to the window, faster than a human could possibly move – just to jump out of it.</p><p>Kurt gaped at the window, speechless, until Harmony behind him moved and reminded him that he should better leave. So he ran to the window as well, just as fast as Blaine did – and jumped.</p><p>It was surprising that he was perfectly fine when he landed on his backyard, and for the hundredth time, Kurt wondered how the hell that was possible.</p><p>At that moment, a black Porsche came driving over next to the backyard’s fence and Kurt recognized Blaine’s face behind the steering wheel. “Come on, get in!”</p><p>Yes, Kurt had learned to never get into stranger’s cars when he was a kid, but Blaine didn’t seem to be much older than he was, and for some reason, he knew that he could trust him. And besides, the alternative would be to stay and let those insane people in his room kill him ...and those he cared about. He didn't allow himself to think about his dad, or Chandler, or else, he wouldn't be able to leave.</p><p>So Kurt rushed over to his car and jumped into the shotgun seat. When he slammed the door shut, the hunters came running over to them, but it was already too late; Blaine had already driven off with squealing tires.</p><p>“Wow…that was close”, Blaine said breathlessly.</p><p>“Who were these people?”, Kurt wanted to know.</p><p>“Hunters”, the other boy spat. “Evil creatures.”</p><p>“And why did they want to harm me?”</p><p>Blaine looked at him shortly before concentrating on the road in front of him again. “Would you believe me when I told you that you are a vampire?”</p><p>When he asked that question, Kurt couldn’t help but think about what had happened in the past minutes. His canines, his eyes, him jumping out of a window and being fine…</p><p>His life had been turned upside down from one moment to the next.</p><p>But for some reason, something told him that he could trust Blaine.</p><p>“To be honest”, Kurt said quietly, looking out of the window “I would.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kiddo, I’m home!”</p><p>Grinning widely, Burt entered the house, a big paper cup of soda in hand. He could already hear his son’s reprimanding voice in his head, telling him that all the sugar was harmful for his health, but he was in a good mood because the team he had rooted for had unexpectantly won the game.</p><p>“Kurt?”</p><p>Why didn’t he answer? Burt checked his watch. It read ten after midnight, but knowing his son, Kurt was still up to plan his move to New York and probably too excited to sleep. Although it was early in August and classes would start in one month, Kurt had already planned every single detail, he couldn’t wait until he could finally, finally move to the city of his dreams.</p><p>Burt cocked an eyebrow when his son didn’t answer again. Maybe he was already asleep, but for some reason Burt doubted that. Young people never went to bed this early. When he went up the stairs, he got a bad feeling. Something must have happened; he just knew it.</p><p>When he opened the door to Kurt’s bedroom and saw nobody inside, he knew that his fear was justified. Quick, Burt left the room and checked the bathroom, but he wasn’t lucky.</p><p>Desperate, he rubbed the baseball cap on his head. Kurt would tell him whenever he didn’t sleep at home which had never been the case until now since his son had practically no friends. There was only one other person that came to Burt’s mind. He retrieved his phone from his pocket, dialing the number of Kurt, then of Chandler, his boyfriend.</p><p>But again, he had no luck.</p><p>After having tried to call each of them five times, Burt gave up.</p><p>He had a bad feeling about what had happened.</p><p>A really bad one, call it fatherly instincts.</p><p>Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do right now. All he could do now was sleep one night over it and hope that his boy would turn up eventually.</p><p>…</p><p>Chandler looked down his phone, slowly getting annoyed. Kurt’s dad tried calling him for the hundredth time now and he wondered what must be so important. He looked up expectantly when his two colleagues entered his room.</p><p>“He escaped”, Hunter said contritely, putting down his weapons.</p><p>“And we were so close”, Harmony whined, hands on her hips. “Why didn’t you want us to hurt him again?”</p><p>“Because I am the highest-ranking officer”, Chandler said sternly, glaring at the female hunter so that she looked down. “And as long as our boss isn’t around, you will do as I say.” He got up and crossed his arms. “Besides, a vampire is more worth living than dead, keep that in mind.”</p><p>Hunter raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, we got it, man. Calm down.” He tugged an intimidated Harmony by her arm. “C’mon, let’s hit the showers.”</p><p>Harmony wrinkled her nose. “Good idea. Some of us need it more than others, and I am not talking about me.”</p><p>The two young hunters saluted and threw Chandler one last glance before they left. When they had closed the door behind them, Chandler went to the window, folding his arms behind the back.</p><p>“Oh Kurt, I know that you are one of them now”, he muttered, staring out of the window and looking at the raindrops running down the glass pane. “Wherever you may be, I will find you. And I will do everything in my power to get you back, and if it is the last thing I will ever do.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Soo…”, Blaine said, looking at the road in front of him “We will drive for a while, so this is your opportunity to pose me questions.”</p><p>Kurt retrieved his phone from his pocket. “Wait, I will tell my dad where I - <em>OH MY GOSH</em>!”, he screamed when Blaine had snatched the phone out of his hands and thrown it out of the window. They could hear it shatter on the road behind them. “What the hell was that?!”</p><p>“Sorry”, Blaine shrugged as if it was no big deal “But you can’t tell him about this. At least not for now.”</p><p>“Why not?”, Kurt asked, still pissed about that fact that his beloved phone had just been <em>thrown out of a freaking window</em>.</p><p>“Because it’s too risky. As you have noticed, there are cruel people out there that want to find us and track us down. It would be too dangerous to tell anyone about all this.”</p><p>Although Kurt still felt bitter about his lost phone, he nodded slowly. Blaine had a point; those hunters were dangerous and looked like they had no inhibitions to kill him at the spot. He was still trembling when he thought about how they had pointed their guns at him.</p><p>“How is it? You know, the place you are bringing me to?” Or more exactly, <em>abducted</em> him to.</p><p>Blaine needed to grin. “It’s…great. It’s no conventional academy per se, it’s so much more. But I don’t think I can properly explain it, you need to see it yourself.”</p><p>“And…how long do I have to stay there?”</p><p>The dark-haired vampire scratched his head, suddenly nervous for some reason. “It depends. But I think at least one decade or something.”</p><p>Kurt’s eyes widened. “TEN years?! But I…I had plans!”, he almost yelled. “I…I got into the best arts colleges of New York! I want to be on Broadway one day, preferably if I am still in my twenties. I don’t want to spend the next ten years at school!”</p><p>Hell, he barely made it through highschool. And now this guy was telling him that he needed to attend another one?</p><p>No. Freaking. Way.</p><p>Blaine grimaced. “I wasn’t so thrilled about it either when I found out about it. I mean I needed to leave my family and friends behind because of what happened to me.”</p><p>“And…what exactly happened to me? To us?”, Kurt asked tentatively.</p><p>“It’s…complicated. It has something to do with DNA and external influences, but you will learn all about it at the AVT, don’t worry.”</p><p>Kurt sighed. Blaine didn't deserve his bitchy behavior. After all, he kind of saved him not long ago. “Okay. Sorry I was so mean to you. It’s just… a brand-new situation to me.”</p><p>The other boy waved it off. “Hey, I get it. I felt the same way when the same happened to me a couple of months ago. Some stranger tells you that your entire life has been a lie and you are some kind of immortal superhuman.” He laughed quietly. “You just need time to process it.”</p><p>At that moment, they arrived in front of a gigantic iron gate. Blaine wound down the window of the car and scanned his hand in front of its monitor.</p><p>“Access granted”, the monitor’s automatic voice said, and the gates opened slowly.</p><p>Kurt looked around. To be honest, he had expected a giant-Hogwarts like castle on a high, sinister looking mountain.</p><p>But instead, he saw the most modern and futuristic campus he had ever seen before. There was a wide lawn where a lot of young people were sitting on benches and working on their MacBooks or tablets, big shades on their faces.</p><p>Modern mini tramways with no chauffeurs were driving around and stopping at stations with signs. A lot of shops could be seen as well as boutiques, grocery shops, coffee shops, a diner and even a bar.</p><p>A small river was flowing through the campus, some were sitting on the small bridge with their feet in the water.</p><p>In the back, a giant, cube like building which walls were out of glass was could be seen. People were sitting on the wide stairs in front of it, books on their laps, so they were probably studying.</p><p>On first sight, it looked like the campus of a conventional, albeit ultramodern college.</p><p>Blaine drove over to a giant parking area where more than thousands of good-looking cars were already parked neatly. After he had turned off the engine, he turned to Kurt, grinning.</p><p>“Welcome”, he said solemnly, nodding to the campus “To the Secret Academy for Vampires in Training.”</p><p>Kurt needed to cock his eyebrow, skeptical. “Doesn’t really look like a school to me.” McKinley or even NYADA or NYU were a joke compared to that place. How could they even hide all that from the public eye?</p><p>Blaine laughed and got out of the car, and Kurt followed suit. “Come on, I will bring you to the main building.”</p><p>When the boys crossed the campus to get to the cube building, a lot of people were greeting Blaine nicely.</p><p>“I like socializing”, Blaine just shrugged when he noticed Kurt’s questioning glance. "And I am one of the reporters of AVT's journal, that's why people know me." The glass doors of the cube slid open and the boys entered a luxurious, lobby-like spacious and bright hall with high walls and a crystal chandelier on the ceiling.</p><p>People were sitting on several comfy looking couches, chatting with each other or listening to something with headphones plugged to their devices.</p><p>“That’s the main hall”, Blaine explained. “Assemblies take place here, as well as special occasions such as parties, charity galas or balls.”</p><p>Kurt nodded slowly. He slowly started to understand what Blaine meant when he referred to AVT as being "so much more" than just an academy. He flinched slightly when Blaine took him by the hand. “Come on, I will bring you to the Principals’ office. You need to check in.”</p><p>He followed Blaine up the marble stairs and down the long hallway. The office was the last door at the end of the hallway with a silver plaque on it. Blaine knocked and a nice voice told them to enter.</p><p>A ginger haired woman with big hazel eyes and a warm face expression was sitting at her desk, typing in something in her computer in front of her and sipping on a mug with a red liquid that smelled delicious to Kurt. He felt like jumping over the table and getting it but luckily, she looked up at that moment and smiled at the boys.</p><p>“You must be Kurt Hummel, right?”, she asked.</p><p>Kurt nodded, trying not to stare at the mug.</p><p>“I am Emma Pillsbury, one of the principals’ personal assistant, the AVT’s secretary and also the guidance counselor. Our principals can’t be here today, they are quite busy, that’s why I will receive you instead.”</p><p>“And…you are a vampire as well?”, Kurt couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>She laughed. “Of course. Everyone here is, the students, the teachers, the staff. This place is only for vampires.” She handed him a stack of sheets and a black card. “Here is your card to your dorm and all the information you will need for the next few days”, she explained. “Concerning classes, I will send you the link of the subjects you can choose. You have to choose at least six per term, and you will get credits for those you have completed successfully. You can also get extra credits by working on the campus, but that’s optional. In the end, you can turn those credits into so-called points, that’s our equivalent to money. And with these points, you can buy things at the stores or get a new haircut for instance, that’s up to you.”</p><p>She handed Kurt a brand-new iPhone. “After Blaine broke your old one”, she winked. “But please consider that we will check regularly whether you try contacting your old friends or family members. That’s sadly not possible at the moment.”</p><p>“And when will it be?”, Kurt wanted to know. The prospect alone to leave his dad and Chandler behind, without them knowing about his whereabouts made him sick.</p><p>Ms. Pillsbury shrugged helplessly. “To be honest, I don’t know it either. But you will have to be patient.”</p><p>That was not the answer he wanted to hear. But nevertheless, Kurt nodded although he was not happy with the situation.</p><p>The ginger woman turned to Blaine. “Please bring Kurt to his room. And show him around the campus as well so that he doesn’t get lost.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>Before they went out of the door, she turned back to Kurt. "And if you need someone to talk to about your problems, you can always come to me.”</p><p>Again, Kurt nodded before he was dragged out of the room by the other boy.</p><p>“Hey, don’t pull a face.” Blaine nudged him amicably. “You didn’t even see the best of the AVT. Let’s bring your stuff to your room, and then, I will show you everything.”</p><p>Even though Kurt still wasn’t happy about that situation, he followed Blaine out of the building. He would give this a shot, what other possibility did he have at the moment?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, update!<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burt angrily slammed his fist on the table. “Calm down? <em>Calm down</em>?! My son disappeared twenty-four hours ago without a trace and you are telling me to <em>calm down</em>?!”</p><p>The police officer just cocked his eyebrows. “Yes, Sir.” He took a big sip of his coffee mug, unaffected by the outburst. “Your son is eighteen years old, right?”</p><p>“So?!”</p><p>“If he was a minor, things would look different.” He put down his mug and leaned forwards. “You see, Sir, there are people that just don’t <em>want</em> to be found, easy as that.”</p><p>Burt was speechless. How dared that policeman playing down that situation? He knew his son best, and he also knew that something was off.</p><p>“Sir, you have told me that your son just graduated from highschool with flying colors, got into elite colleges and is looking forward to moving to New York City, right?”</p><p>“And what does that have to do with his disappearance?”, Burt bellowed.</p><p>“Your son has no motive to harm himself, so he can’t be dead”, the policeman explained slowly.</p><p>“I am not talking about suicide; I think that he got kidnapped. I want you to search for him, do what you get paid for, goddammit!” When Burt realized that he had gotten loud, he cleared his throat. “Filing a missing person’s report is all I am asking for.”</p><p>“I will see what I can do, Sir”, the officer said, but it sounded more like: “<em>I won’t lift a finger for that bullshit, now leave me the hell alone.”</em></p><p>Even though Burt was beyond pissed, he knew that he couldn’t convince the officer anymore. Fuming, he got up and left the precinct, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>…</p><p>Kurt’s eyes flew open and he needed an instant to know where he was now.</p><p>He was at a school for vampires.</p><p>He was a vampire.</p><p>Too bad, he thought that all this had been a weird dream, but as he pinched himself, he realized that he was wide awake.</p><p>Stretching his arms, he got up. Blaine wasn’t in bed, he already got up.</p><p>Kurt checked his watch on his phone. It read half past seven, so it was not that late. He was about to go to their shared bathroom when he noticed a note lying on his nightstand.</p><p><em>Good morning </em> :-)<em><br/>I needed to get up earlier to write a new article, the deadline is today </em><em>:-(</em><em>. For breakfast, you just need to go to the cafeteria next to the main building, it’s hard to miss. Sorry I can’t join you, but I will make up for it, I promise!</em></p><p>
  <em>See you at the school assembly at nine am<br/>Blaine</em>
</p><p>Blaine had told him that there was a mandatory school assembly at least once per week, at the main building. That would also be the first time where he would see the principals of AVT.</p><p>Yes,<em> principals</em>, as in plural.</p><p>After he had showered, taken care of his skin (which was perfect, all the pimples were gone, and it was so pure. Kurt didn’t know whether the skin care routine would be necessary in the future) and coiffed his hair to perfection, he took his card and his phone and left his dorm.</p><p>Even though it was early, a lot of students were already up, the campus was quite frequented. They were probably on the way to the cafeteria as well.</p><p>On his way, Kurt went past a couple of shops, a café, a bar where he and Blaine had drunk a Bloody Mary the day before(a cup of fresh blood with one little bit Vodka. Since they were underage, they weren’t allowed to drink it yet, but the bartender was a good friend of Blaine and he turned a blind eye.)</p><p>When Kurt passed a boutique, his eyes widened. He loved fashion, and all the clothes on the display window looked just fabulous. Conflicted, he checked his watch. Now, he only had forty minutes until the assembly started, and he didn’t even eat breakfast.</p><p>But on the other hand, he was just standing in front of a <em>freaking boutique</em>.</p><p>It was crystal clear what he would do now.</p><p>Without thinking twice, Kurt entered the boutique. The clothes inside looked even better, their cuts, their hem, they were absolute perfection.</p><p>“Hello, there.” A pretty middle-aged woman with a nice smile came over from behind the counter. “How can I help you, young man?”</p><p>“All of these clothes. They are…I can’t find any words for this perfection”, Kurt said breathlessly.</p><p>The woman’s smile became wider. “Thank you. I have contactpeople all over the globe, and the summer collection came from my friends in Milan, Italy.”</p><p>“Milan?”, Kurt gasped. “Milan, one of the fashion capitals alongside Paris, London and New York? That’s <em>amazing</em>!”</p><p>“You seem to be a fashion literate”, the woman joked. “I would remember if someone like you entered my boutique. Are you new?”</p><p>Kurt nodded. “I arrived yesterday.”</p><p>“Interesting.” She held out her hand. “My name is Isabelle Wright, proud owner of this boutique and also lecturer at the AVT.”</p><p>“I am Kurt”, he introduced himself. “Kurt Hummel.”</p><p>At that moment, the phone in her pocket rang, and she threw Kurt an apologetic glance. “This is one of my clients, I need to take it. But feel free to look around.”</p><p>She retrieved her phone and accepted the call. “Clarisse, did you already decide on what you…” She walked to the private section of the shop and left Kurt back.</p><p>So he started having a look at several pants, blazers, tuxedos, shirts and shoes. And then, he looked at the price-tag. Or rather point-tag.</p><p>And froze.</p><p>All the points had at least three digits, and with the seed capital he had gotten yesterday, he couldn’t even afford a scarf.</p><p>With a heavy heart, Kurt left the boutique again. He would find a way to get more points so that he could afford these awesome clothes one day.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my.</em>
</p><p>He had thought <em>one day</em>, as if he had accepted that he was going to stay at this place. Kurt shuddered.</p><p>In the meanwhile, it was already ten before nine, and he still didn’t eat anything. Blaine had told him that vampires only needed to drink blood once in a while, and that they needed to eat normal food, just like humans. Since he already had his Bloody Mary yesterday, his thirst for blood was sated.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Maybe, he had time to grab something small like a banana or an apple. Or he waited until lunch break. Or he needed to buy something at one of the cafés, even though he didn't want to because of his small budget.</p><p>When he was about to go towards the cafeteria, he heard a familiar voice. “Kurt?”</p><p>His eyes widened when he turned around. “Mercedes?”</p><p>A black girl with bright brown eyes came rushing over to him, and when they hugged, they almost crashed each other’s bones.</p><p>“This is the biggest coincidence in the history of coincidences!”, she gasped and held Kurt an arm’s length away from her.</p><p>Mercedes was Kurt’s childhood friend, and they knew each other since they were four. Unfortunately, she and her family moved to Idaho when they were twelve, and since then, they haven’t stayed in touch.</p><p>“Since when are you here?”, she asked him curiously. “How come we didn’t meet until now?”</p><p>“Because I arrived yesterday”, Kurt explained to her.</p><p>She laid her arm around his shoulders amicably. “Let’s go, white boy, we have a lot of years to catch up.”</p><p>While they went towards the crowded main building, Kurt updated her quickly.</p><p>“You got into NYADA?”, Mercedes asked, stunned. “That’s awesome!”</p><p>“Yes, it would be if I was able to attend NYADA”, Kurt answered contritely. “As you can see, my plans have changed.”</p><p>Mercedes squeezed his hand compassionately. “I am so sorry, boo. But hey, AVT isn’t that bad either, you will see.”</p><p>“But let’s not only talk about me” Kurt nudged her “What have you been doing in the past six and a half years?”</p><p>“I was the star of my highschool’s glee club”, Mercedes beamed. “And because some music producer of a big label has seen me on stage, he offered me a recording contract. Too bad that this whole vampire thing got in the way.”</p><p>“I am sorry”, Kurt muttered. He could imagine how frustrated it must have been to her.</p><p>She shook her head. “Hey, I’m over it. I can’t just sit around and be sad all the time, that doesn’t make it better at all. Life is too short to mop around.” She furrowed her eyebrows weirdly. “Okay, a vampire’s life isn’t exactly short, but I think you get what I mean.”</p><p>When Kurt was about to tell her that he almost got killed, Ms. Pillsbury entered the stage and told the group of students to be quiet. Everyone went silent, so Kurt decided to keep that comment to himself.</p><p>At that moment, a blond, short-haired woman in a red tracksuit and a man with curly brown hair came over to the guidance counselor.</p><p>“Good morning, dear students”, the man greeted them nicely “For those who don’t know who I am, my name is William Schuester, I am one of the principals of the AVT, and the co-principal to my right is Sue Sylvester.”</p><p>Sue just saluted; her face expression was ice cold.</p><p>“Why are there two principals?”, Kurt whispered to Mercedes.</p><p>“The AVT council voted a couple of centuries ago”, she explained. “Apparently, there was a tie.”</p><p>Kurt wondered how old exactly the principals must be.</p><p>“We are looking forward to the new term at the AVT, and I hope so do you”, Mr. Schuester went on.</p><p>“Nope, to be honest”, a blonde with sparkling amber eyes in the front said loudly.</p><p>“Miss Fabray!”, Ms. Pillsbury berated the blonde angrily. “That’s disrespectful behavior towards the principals.”</p><p>Mr. Schue lifted his hands in surrender. “Emma, it’s okay.” He looked over to the blonde. “Quinn, would you tell me why you are not looking forward to this term?”</p><p>“Because”, Quinn stressed the word “I am still not allowed to leave this place even though I am here for half a year.”</p><p>“That’s Quinn Fabray”, Mercedes whispered, grimacing “The Alpha Bitch of AVT.”</p><p>Kurt needed to chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, because you would suck dry the first human that would cross your way”, a petite brunette sneered.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Manhands”, Quinn snapped and flipped her blond hair. “Other than you, I had a life out there.”</p><p>“Rachel Berry”, Mercedes explained when she noticed Kurt’s questioning glance. She rolled her eyes, “Bossy diva, that’s all I want to say. Always glued to her boyfriend Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team.”</p><p>“Who said I didn’t have a life?!”, Rachel hissed, her cheeks had reddened. “I got into Julliard.”</p><p>“And I got into Yale”, Quinn retorted.</p><p>“And I into NYU”, Rachel spat.</p><p>“Harvard”, Quinn said icily.</p><p>“Oh, and NYADA”, Rachel answered her back smugly. Kurt flinched.</p><p>“And I got into…”</p><p>“Enough, annoying <em>pack of brats</em>!”, Principal Sylvester yelled. “We don’t give a damn about the colleges you got in; <em>do you understand</em>?”</p><p>Her voice radiated powerfulness, it was frightening. Quinn and Rachel seemed to think the same because they shut up immediately.</p><p>“Anyway”, Mr. Schue continued talking as if the little fight between the two young vampires didn’t happen “I hope you will enjoy this term, as you know, our lecturers came from all over the world to teach you how…”</p><p>“…to hide?”, a pretty Latina cut him off sassily. “How to deny ourselves? You know what, Principal Schue?” She put her hands on her hips, ignoring the glaring of Ms. Pillsbury. “I am so tired of this. We are vampires; we are faster, stronger, more intelligent and more attractive than humans. Besides, our lifespan is longer by a hundredfold. Why shall <em>we</em> be the one that need to hide from <em>them</em>?”</p><p>Before Ms. Pillsbury could open her mouth to berate her, Principal Schuester threw her a glance that told her to let it be.</p><p>“I understand how you must feel, Santana”, he said softly. “I understand you are mad because you miss your family and friends. I understand that you had plans for your future, and you needed to give them up. But you also need to understand that your life is not the same anymore.” Santana had pressed her lips into a thin line and looked down.</p><p>“Because you are right. We are faster and stronger than any human. And that’s the problem. You are not in control of your powers, not yet. Let’s say we would allow that you go back to your family and friends. In the next morning, you wake up, your mouth is covered with blood, all people that are close to you are dead, either mauled or sucked dry. And then, you realize that you are the one who did it.”</p><p>“You are just bluffing, right?”, Santana said sassily, but her voice was wavering a bit.</p><p>In a sad manner, the male principal shook his head. “I didn’t make this up, I wish I did. Suzy Pepper, was one of our students in 1810. After four months, she somehow broke out of the AVT because she missed her old life. She thought she could control her new powers. But one day, she was thirsty. And lost control due to her instincts that told her to kill.”</p><p>"That's true", Mercedes whispered "There is a photo of her hanging on the hallways."</p><p>Santana had paled, so had Kurt and the majority of the students.</p><p>“We didn’t bring you to the AVT to imprison you”, Ms. Pillsbury said softly. “We did it to protect you and to protect the humans. If they knew about us, they would fear us, they would do horrible things to us, and we would do horrible things to them if we are in danger.”</p><p>Kurt gulped. What they said made sense. He didn’t know whether he could continue living if he accidently killed his dad. Or Chandler. At this moment, he realized that it would be dumb to try getting back his old life. Because everything had changed. <em>He</em> had changed.</p><p>…</p><p>Burt looked down his notes. Great, now that the police had just smiled at him when he wanted them to help him, he needed to find another way to find his son.</p><p>Because he just didn’t want to believe that Kurt had committed suicide. He had been so happy lately.</p><p>Another thing that had been weird was Chandler. That boy just disappeared without a trace as well, or at least was avoiding Burt for some reason. What if the boys eloped?</p><p>But Burt really doubted that. That would be untypical behavior for Kurt, he always told him everything, even when he got bullied.</p><p>Burt rubbed his head desperately and sighed deeply. There was no way he would just give up. It had been two days since he had disappeared, he could still hope that Kurt turned up eventually.</p><p>When he was about to google Chandler, his doorbell rang. Burt got up, hoping that it was his son that would stand on the porch.</p><p>It wasn’t his son.</p><p>It were two middle-aged women.</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Hummel”, the first woman said.</p><p>“How can I help you?”, he wanted to know, hoping that they weren’t about to tell him they found his son’s dead body.</p><p>“My name is Carole Hudson”, the brown-haired woman spoke up “And this is my partner Judy Fabray. We need to talk.”</p><p>“About what?”, Burt asked with a frown. Whether they were from a sect?</p><p>“We heard about your son’s sudden disappearance”, Carole explained.</p><p>“Oookay…” This was slowly getting creepy. “I don’t know whether I have time for t…”</p><p>“Our children disappeared as well, without a trace”, Judy cut him off, and Burt looked up. “The police don’t really want to help, so we founded an association. An association that wants to search for them. We already got a couple of clues. And we think that all the disappearences of our children do have a connection to each other.”</p><p>Well, that sounded interesting.</p><p>“What do you say, Mr. Hummel?”, Carole said warmly. “May we enter?”</p><p>Burt needed a moment to nod and stepped aside. “Yes, yes you may.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I didn't update, but for some reason, I needed weeks to write that chapter. Let's hope I will be faster next time...</p><p>Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything but that story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow”, Kurt gasped when he and Mercedes were seating on the bleachers of the sports field and watched the football team of the AVT train.</p><p>“That’s pretty amazing, right?”, Mercedes agreed.</p><p>All of the players were so fast they could only see blurs rushing around and Kurt got a headache from following them around with his eyes.</p><p>“This is way more exciting than normal football”, Kurt admitted. He smiled to himself when he remembered his time as a kicker at the football team in highschool. Back then, he just did it to make his dad proud, just to learn that he already knew about him being gay.</p><p>His heart ached when he started thinking about his dad, and about Chandler.</p><p>Whether he was already reported missing?</p><p>Questioning, Kurt turned to his friend. “Do you think that all of those young people that went missing and have been declared dead just turned into vampires and went to places like the AVT?”, he asked her.</p><p>Mercedes nodded. “I guess so, there is no other possible explanation. But I have heard that our principals are already working on a solution. You see, they have connection people everywhere, they could just manipulate the statistics or win over the reporters or the police.”</p><p>“But that’s…isn’t that illegal?”, Kurt asked, frowning. He had always been an honest and law abiding citizen and didn’t like it that his principals wanted to play dirty, just so that the humans didn’t find out about vampires.</p><p>“Just think about it, white boy”, Mercedes explained slowly. “In the past, humans were notorious for always hunting down those who were just slightly different from them.</p><p>What do you think will they do if they find out there is another species? Another species that has enhanced physical and mental abilities?”</p><p>“I know what you want to tell me, but there has to be another, less illegal solution”, Kurt retorted, looking down to the football players who just took a break and were seating on benches. He didn’t want to live with a lie his entire life. Santana was right, he didn’t want to hide all the time. That was not the life he wanted.</p><p>Mercedes just shook her head. “Sadly, there is none until now.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>At that moment, someone else came over to them.</p><p>“Kurt, I have been searching for you”, Blaine smiled and waved at them. In his other hand, he held a MacBook.</p><p>“Hi, Blaine”, Kurt said, smiling back. “Did you finally hand in your article?”</p><p>Blaine grimaced. “Yes, I did. And now, I need to write something about the football team as well. This is going to be a long day…”</p><p>“Sounds as if you were pretty busy”, Kurt commented compassionately.</p><p>“But he is one of the best reporters the world has ever seen”, Mercedes said with a wink. “Hey there, Anderson.”</p><p>Kurt confusedly looked back and forth between her and Blaine. “You know each other?”</p><p>“Mercy is our photojournalist”, Blaine explained to her when he leaned over to greet her with a hug. “She is the most passionate photographer I know. And the most talented.”</p><p>“Aww, don’t make me blush, Blaine”, Mercedes joked. When she glanced down her watch, her eyes widened. “Oh, shoot, I need to get going, I still need to photoshop my photos for the next article.” She jumped up, throwing the boys apologetic glances. “See you around, guys. And Kurt, you have my phone- and room number in case you want to hang out with me again.”</p><p>Before Kurt or Blaine could answer, she had already rushed away in a super fast way. The boys exchanged amused glances.</p><p>Blaine cleared his throat and got up from his seat. “Soo Kurt, classes start in fifteen minutes. How about I bring you to the room where your classes will take place?”</p><p>“With pleasure”, Kurt answered with a grin, getting up as well.</p><hr/><p>“Dear members, welcome to our weekly meeting”, Judy Fabray started the meeting, looking in the round of her partners. “As you have probably noticed, we have a new member who agreed to support our team. Say hello to Burt, everyone.”</p><p>Burt just awkwardly waved at the others in the audience. The meeting took place at Carole’s house, her living room was full of people Burt had never seen before in his life. The tables next to them were full of appetizers, snacks and cocktails that made his mouth water, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.</p><p>“So Burt, would you like to shortly introduce yourself and tell us why you are here?”, Carole told him nicely.</p><p>Burt nodded. “The name’s Burt, I am a mechanic and my son disappeared not long ago.”</p><p>“Let me guess, the police didn’t take your kid’s disappearance serious?”, a woman with a name tag that said Nancy Abrams, asked.</p><p>“That’s what happened to us as well”, Hiram Berry explained, exchanging knowing glances with his husband LeRoy.</p><p>“In my opinion, they have something to hide”, LeRoy theorized with a conspiratorial glance. “What if they know more than they want to admit? Our daughter was such a talented girl, she got into a lot of renowned colleges.”</p><p>“So did Quinnie”, Judy agreed. “They have no motive to commit suicide. But the cops are convinced that she killed herself within those popular mass suicide events.”</p><p>“And what if there has never been a mass suicide?”, Scarlet Jones, a black woman, asked in the round with a frown. “What if that’s only a theory the police want us to believe to declare our children dead officially?”</p><p>The parents all exchanged glances, Carole wrote down a few notes on the whiteboard in front of her.</p><p>“That would explain a lot”, Evelyn Cohen-Chang said pensively. “They just don’t want to deal with our children’s disappearances. They want to get this over with, and thinking of a fake mass suicide is the fastest way.”</p><p>One and a half hours and a lot of arguments later, the meeting was over, and people slowly started to say goodbye and drive home. In the end, it was only Burt and Judy who helped Carole put away all the snacks and put the dirty dishes into the kitchen sink.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me, you are the best”, Carole thanked Judy and Burt with a smile who just waved it off.</p><p>When Judy checked her watch, she gasped theatrically. “Oh, is it already that late? I need to get going or else, I’m going to miss my favorite TV series.” Backing away and winking at them, she waved at the two. “See you next time!”</p><p>Carole and Burt exchanged bewildered glances.</p><p>“She did that on purpose, didn’t she?”, Burt commented.</p><p>“Definitely”, Carole agreed.</p><p>For a while, they were just looking at each other before they burst into laughter.</p><p>“I know that from my friends”, Burt admitted when he helped her carry the whiteboard into the basement. “They subtly want to set you up with another single friend they know just because you had no dates for a while now.”</p><p>“Tell me about it”, Carole laughed “Just because my husband died almost nineteen years ago, they all think it’s time for me to start searching for another partner.”</p><p>Burt’s smile faltered. “My wife passed away eleven years ago. Kurt and I have been alone ever since.”</p><p>“Just like Finn and I” when they had put down the whiteboard, Carole leaned against it and put her face in her hands. “I just don’t get it. He got those football scholarships from great colleges. Why should he just disappear without a trace?”</p><p>All Burt could do was shrug helplessly.</p><p>Carole took a deep breath and looked up again. “I will find out what happened to him, I won’t give up on my son”, she declared determinedly. “I refuse to believe that he is dead because he isn’t. Call me crazy, but…”</p><p>“…that’s not crazy at all”, Burt cut her off softly. “I feel the same way”, he admitted in a serious tone. “My son is not dead; I can feel it as well. Something is very wrong, and I’m going to find out what it is.”</p><p>“<em>We</em>”, Carole corrected him with a wink. “We are going to find out what it is.”</p><hr/><p>Kurt wondered why their classes took place outside when their teacher was leading him and his classmates to a forest.</p><p>“What are we doing here?”, an Asian girl with sparkling amber eyes asked at that moment.</p><p>“I will tell you, but first, let me tell you who I am, Tina”, the teacher answered, a blond woman who wore no shoes and colored harem pants. “My name is Holly Holliday, I’m your teacher slash lecturer slash mentor, call it however you want. I’m teaching nature study.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”, Santana asked sneeringly. “Will we hug trees and stuff? If yes, I’m out.”</p><p>Ms. Holliday laughed. “No, not at all. As you have all noticed, your senses have been sharpened. Back then, vampires needed to use them to hunt down their prey, but nowadays, we have more civilized ways to get our food such as blood banks.</p><p>Those instincts, however, didn’t just disappear. You need to learn how to deal with them, how to control them if you want to leave the AVT one day.”</p><p>Kurt nodded and Santana looked appeased as well. Made sense.</p><p>“Close your eyes, everyone”, their teacher ordered, and the students did as she said.</p><p>“And now what?”, a blond boy who had emerald green eyes asked impatiently.</p><p>“Concentrate, Sam”, Ms. Holliday hummed. “You need to become one with the nature.”</p><p>“Creepy”, Santana muttered displeasedly. “When comes the exciting part?”</p><p>“Concentrate”, the older vampire repeated insistently. “Listen to what the nature wants to tell us.”</p><p>So Kurt followed orders and started listening. And he was overwhelmed by all the noises and sounds. He heard how the dragonfly next to him flied around and landed on a flower. He heard how a leaf fell to the ground a couple of miles away. He heard another lecturer talk during classes of other young vampires at the main building of the AVT.</p><p>He heard almost everything within a 40-mile radius. It was astonishing.</p><p>“Do you feel it?”, Ms. Holliday asked her students knowingly. “If you do, that means you are in tune with the nature. You can be proud of yourself because that was your first step of experiencing your newfound powers.”</p><p>Kurt smiled a bit, kind of feeling triumphant. Having classes outside without any whiteboards or sheets or anything was a nice new experience. For a split second, he couldn’t help but think that this was way more interesting than classes at a conventional college.</p><p>But maybe, he was already suffering from severe Stockholm Syndrome.</p><p>…</p><p>“How were classes?”, Blaine asked him when he and Kurt took a walk at AVT’s campus afterwards.</p><p>Kurt’s eyes literally sparkled. “Awesome. I was skeptical first when I went to nature study classes first, but Ms. Holliday is actually a good teacher.”</p><p>Blaine laughed. “Yes, I also needed to get used to all this after I came here.”</p><p>“What did you do before you…you know, turned into a vampire?”, Kurt asked him curiously. “I know it’s a personal question and you don’t need to answer it if you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay”, the other boy answered, shaking his head. “I went to that prep school in Westerville. It’s called Dalton Academy.”</p><p>Kurt turned to him, surprised. “No way, you’re from Ohio too?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Dalton was great”, Blaine gushed. “There was a zero-tolerance policy concerning bullying. I could be out and proud without having to worry about what others thought about it.”</p><p>“Sounds great”, Kurt answered absentmindedly. He needed to think about his own time at highschool. All the bullying. All the aloofness of his schoolmates. And Chandler who had been there for him. It has only been two days since he left without a trace, but Kurt already missed his boyfriend.</p><p>“After I graduated three months ago, I got an acceptance of Columbia and Cornell. I wanted to major in journalism.”, Blaine explained. “Well, my plans changed after I woke up with fangs.”</p><p>Kurt needed to sigh. Another crushed dream of another promising youngster. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m already over it. I can also write articles at the journal here and I can take journalism courses as well”, Blaine answered with a smile. “Some of the lecturers here also taught at top colleges a couple of years ago. I’m aware this is not Columbia, but it’s better than nothing, right?”</p><p>For some reason, Kurt needed to smile weakly. “Give me some of your optimism.”</p><p>Even though he was joking, Blaine turned to him, suddenly serious. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, why not?”, Kurt answered playfully and nudged him. “Come on, Blaine. Make me happy.”</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a wave of…happiness rolling over to him. He felt happy and at ease, he was at peace with the world and himself.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>Blaine must have noticed Kurt’s questioning glance. “That’s my power”, he explained. “Empathy. And manipulating emotions.”</p><p>“You are kidding me, right?”, Kurt asked him with cocked eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m not”, Blaine said, looking serious again. “Every vampire has his individual power. Mine is Emotion manipulation.” He waved at a couple of vampires that just walked past them and greeted him nicely. “I guess that’s why everyone around me likes me.”</p><p>Kurt just stared at him, stunned. “Does that mean I have my own powers too?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.”, Blaine confirmed.</p><p>His eyes widened in awe. “And when will I find out what it is?”</p><p>Blaine shrugged. “That’s different from vampire to vampire. Some discover their powers after ten weeks, others after ten years. It also depends on the situation. I think it’s more likely to find out what one’s power is if you are in danger and your instincts are kicking in.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“Soo…” Blaine pointed at the cafeteria. “Are you already hungry? Shall we go eat something? I think I’m in the mood for a strawberry-banana smoothie with a glug of fresh blood.”</p><p>When Blaine said that sentence, Kurt felt his mouth water. “Count me in”, he piped. Even though he hated to admit it, he was slowly acquiring a liking for his stay at this place, not least because of one certain dark-haired emotion manipulating vampire. But the pangs of remorse because of Chandler were killing him from inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I didn't update this story for a while, but I just didn't know how to continue. But hey, I do know it now, so let's hope I will be inspired enough to update soon.</p><p>I still don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed and Kurt started settling in at AVT, even though he hated himself a little for doing so. But what could he say, he had come to terms with his new situation, and he needed to admit that it was not that bad after all.</p><p>Since he had loved the fashion he had seen at the boutique of Mrs. Wright back then, Blaine had suggested to ask whether she needed new staff members, so Kurt did. And much to his joy, she had said yes and employed him right at the spot.</p><p>So there he was, neatly folding the fashionable sweaters at the store(Gosh, how he loved fashion!) when Blaine came bursting in with a grin. “Guess what?”, he said good temperedly.</p><p>Kurt threw him an amused glance. “What is it now? Did you spot a tap-dancing elephant?”</p><p>“Better.” Blaine’s eyes were literally sparkling.</p><p>“A tap-dancing elephant throwing frisbees?”</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>Kurt laughed while he put down his stack of jeans. “Okay, I give up. Enlighten me, Blaine Anderson.”</p><p>“Do you remember the day you found out you are a vampire?”</p><p>At that, Kurt flinched, and his face fell. Yes, he could indeed remember the day when he left his dad and his boyfriend behind.</p><p>What did Chandler do in the meantime? Whether he was still upset about his boyfriend’s sudden disappearance? Whether those hunters were still after him? Even though Blaine had assured him that he was safe behind the gates of the AVT, there were still nights where he woke up from nightmares, drenched in sweat.</p><p>“Yes, how could I not remember that day?”, he answered tightly.</p><p>Blaine seemed to notice his discomfort and facepalmed. “Me and my horrible tact. I’m sorry, I totally forgot about those traumatizing events back then. Wait, let me help you with that.”</p><p>He put his hand on Kurt’s left shoulder, and soon, Kurt felt how his uneasiness changed to …a feeling of security. “Thanks”, Kurt said with a smile. “I guess I needed that.” He looked at the other boy expectantly. “So what did you want to tell me?”</p><p>“There are a couple of people who will turn to vampires soon, and those people need to be picked up and brought to the AVT. I already signed up for that job, and if you want to, you can come with me.” He looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes. “Will you come with me? Please?”</p><p>Kurt elbowed him amicably. “As if I could ever resist your puppy dog eyes.”</p><p>Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Yes”, he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“That’s what friends are for, Blaine”, Kurt winked and cleared his throat, surprised about the hug.</p><p>The other boy sheepishly looked down for some reason. “Yes, that’s right”, he muttered, he was blushing a bit. He looked up again, his insecurity was gone. “I will tell you when exactly we will drive off, okay?” With that, he turned on his heel and left the boutique again.</p><p>Kurt stayed behind, trying to get his act together. Yup, he was definitely developing feelings for Blaine, and he didn’t find it good. After all, he already had a loving boyfriend who probably still waited for him in Lima. A boyfriend he loved as well.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>Was it possible he was in love with <em>two guys</em>?</p><p>He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. Dammit, that was all he needed.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day, Kurt and Blaine departed early in the morning, right before sunrise.</p><p>“I wonder-”, Kurt just said with a frown while Blaine was concentrating on the road “-how exactly the AVT people know who exactly will turn into a vampire and who won’t.”</p><p>Blaine cocked his head to the side. “I never thought about that, actually. They just know it because they are smart...or something like that” He shrugged and shortly looked at Kurt before he looked at the road again “No, I have no idea either. Maybe that’s the ability of one of the teaching staff.”</p><p>“And what exactly is our destination?”, Kurt asked him curiously. “Until now, you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“Detroit, Michigan”, Blaine explained shortly. "It's not that far away from the AVT, actually."</p><p>“And where exactly is the AVT?” Kurt was sure they weren’t in Ohio anymore, after all, it had taken them a couple of hours to arrive at the academy when Blaine had picked him up back then.</p><p>Blaine, however, shrugged. “I don’t know it myself, to be honest. Whenever I open Google Maps on my phone, the app cannot find the location. As if the AVT would be located within the Bermuda Triangle.”</p><p>When Kurt threw him a questioning glance, Blaine just laughed. “I was just kidding. The AVT is <em>not</em> located in the Bermuda Triangle, it’s not even near the sea anyway.”</p><p>“We can ask one of our teachers”, Kurt suggested pensively. “I’m sure they will tell us.”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I got the impression that they want to wrap all of their students into cotton wool. I know they only mean well, but I think we could handle it if they told us the plain truth.”</p><p>They continued their ride in silence, but it wasn’t that awkward silence people want to break, it was actually pretty comfortable.</p><p>Kurt had never been in Detroit before even though Michigan was close to Ohio, so he curiously looked out of the window when they drove past a quarter with skyscrapers and the Erie lake.</p><p>“There we are”, Blaine stated solemnly, parked the car, and looked up one of the skyscrapers. “We need to go to the sixteenth floor.”</p><p>“The sixteenth floor?” Kurt whistled impressedly when he followed Blaine’s glance. Kind of reminded him of New York, there were lots of buildings like these in that city as well. The two of them got out of the car and walked towards the entrance door of the apartment complex which luckily was not locked.</p><p>“And what are we going to tell him?”, Kurt asked once they had entered the elevator and pushed the button that would bring them to the sixteenth floor. “Congrats, you are a vampire now, come with us to learn how to control your monster-like instincts and superhuman powers before you kill the people that are important to you?”</p><p>Blaine grimaced. “I think we should improvise. I mean it went well with you, right?”</p><p>“Because those hunters tried to kill me, remember?”, Kurt pointed out grimly. “I was in danger; I had no other choice than to come with you.”</p><p>“Good argument.” The elevator doors opened, and the boys exchanged insecure glances when they stepped out of the cabin.</p><p>“Let’s just hope this someone is going to be an open-minded, adventurous person that is not afraid to leave behind his beloved family and friends”, Kurt commented with cocked eyebrows.</p><p>“So everything you are not”, Blaine joked, but quickly closed his mouth again when he threw him a killing glance.</p><p>They rang the doorbell, and the apartment door was immediately opened by a black boy (with makeup?) who grinned at them.</p><p>“Hi?”, Blaine greeted him awkwardly. “Are you Wade Adams?”</p><p>“Call me Unique”, Unique immediately corrected them, making an inviting hand gesture. The two boys entered reluctantly. “You need to be the stylists, right?”, he went on when he had closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Kurt looked at him confusedly.</p><p>“My stylists, silly!” Unique laughed loudly, grabbing their elbows, and leading them to his bedroom which was decorated in shrill colors and thousands of accessories on mannequins. A brunette was sitting at the vanity table near the boy’s bed, smiling widely when the trio entered.</p><p>While Kurt and Blaine exchanged confused glances, the brunette got up. “So you are the two stylists Unique hired?”, she asked curiously. She stuck her hand out politely. “I’m Marley, Unique's best friend.”</p><p>Blaine scratched his head, perplexedly watching Unique put on a black, long wig and a pink feather-boa. Gone was the boy that had opened the door for them, instead, a guy in drag was now standing in front of them.</p><p>“Marley and I, we need a makeover”, Unique explained while he (she?) searched for another shimmery necklace he could put on. “Prom is going to be in a couple of days, and we need to look <em>fabulous</em>.”</p><p><em>Oh boy</em>, Blaine thought<em>.</em> Little did they know that this wasn’t going to be necessary anymore, especially because one of them was a dangerous, bloodthirsty vampire, or would become one soon, or else, he would already have slit open Marley's neck by now to drink her blood.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Blaine confessed: “Actually, Kurt and I aren’t here because of your makeover. We need to tell you something. You are…”</p><p><em>“Oh my gaga!”</em>, Kurt suddenly squealed delightedly from the other corner of the room, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He touched one of Unique’s countless scarves on one of the mannequins. “Don’t tell me this is a piece of the one and only Alexander McQueen?”</p><p>“Oh, it is”, Unique said proudly and joined him “I got it at an auction.”</p><p>“Awesome!”, Kurt gushed “Alexander McQueen is one of my most favorite fashion designers, besides Marc Jacobs.”</p><p>“Do you want to see my hat collection of Marc Jacobs?”, Unique suggested with wiggling eyebrows, and Kurt gasped for air, delighted. “Are you serious? I would <em>love</em> to.”</p><p>“Kurt!” Blaine shook his head. Looks like someone lost sight of their initial goal. “We need to focus!”</p><p>Kurt, however, just motioned him to be silent. “It’s a collection of Marc Jacobs we are talking about”, he said to Blaine, totally awestruck. “I mean, <em>Marc Jacobs</em>. He’s a fashion god.”</p><p>Blaine groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long, long day.</p><p>Suddenly, the windows of Unique’s bedroom burst and shattered into millions of pieces, and two people came jumping in.</p><p>Kurt’s eyes widened when he recognized those people. “Oh no, not you again”, he groaned.</p><p>Unique and Marley exchanged anxious glances and gripped each other’s hands, shocked.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?”, Hunter asked him, surprised when he recognized Kurt on first sight.</p><p>Blaine craned his chin. “We are here for the same reason as you”, he answered for Kurt. “Don’t even think about taking that vampire with you.”</p><p>“V…Vampire?”, Marley stuttered, irritated. “What is going on here? Are we in the wrong movie?”</p><p>Harmony threw Kurt a killing glance. “You are slowly getting a pain in the neck, kid”, she hissed. “Thanks to you, our workmates are still making fun of you because of our failed mission not long ago.”</p><p>“Hey, only because you are obviously untalented hunters, that doesn’t mean it’s my fault we could flee back then”, Kurt retorted with his hands on his hips.</p><p>The male hunter glared daggers at him and threateningly pointed his weapon at him. “If I was you, I wouldn’t talk big, kid.” When he shot, Kurt’s eyes widened, and he used his enhanced speed to push Marley to the side before the blast could hit her.</p><p>In the meantime, Blaine tried to disarm Harmony who was about to lunge at Unique. “Kurt!”, he shouted while he held the arms of a struggling Harmony. “The pepper spray, it’s in my pocket!”</p><p>Before Kurt could move, Hunter had already hit him with another blast of his weapon, and he fell. Marley’s eyes widened, but a weakened Kurt motioned her to sneak over to Blaine to get the pepper spray instead. She nodded shortly and quickly got up again while Kurt grabbed Hunter’s feet so that he didn’t follow her.</p><p>“Let go of me, you son of a bitch!”, Hunter shouted, but Kurt’s grip was firm.</p><p>Finally, Marley had put the pepper spray out of the pocket of Blaine’s bag and threw it over to Unique who sprayed its content right into Harmony’s eyes.</p><p>Harmony started screaming loudly and ear-piercingly, and so did Hunter when Marley used the weapon on him as well.</p><p>“We need to get out!”, Blaine urged the other three and helped Kurt up.</p><p>Kurt longingly looked over to the scarves. “But…”</p><p><em>“Now!”</em>, Blaine yelled, and with a deep sigh, Kurt followed him. “I will never forgive you that you made me abandon an Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs scarf.”, he whined while they rushed down the stairs.</p><p>“Thank me later I prevented that you got killed”, Blaine answered dryly.</p><p>Once they were outside and arrived at their car, Blaine looked at Unique and Marley. “We need to part ways now”, he said apologetically.</p><p>Unique shook her head fervently. “No way”, she said loudly and linked arms with the brunette. “Marley and I, we are inseparable. She won't leave my side.”</p><p>"She's right", Marley answered determinedly.</p><p>“But…” Before Blaine could answer her back, they heard another explosion that came from the apartment complex, not far away from them.</p><p>“We have no time”, Kurt hissed, stressed out, and paranoidly looked up. “We need to leave, now! We can still sort things out on the way.”</p><p>Blaine looked conflicted, but finally, he gave in. “Fine!” He exasperatedly threw his hands up, then nodded to the car. “Come on, let’s go before it ends badly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>